Revenge is an odd dish, best served 3 times
by Shaunbadia
Summary: Set after each bad ending from Abe's oddysee, Exoddus & Munch's oddysee. Find out what happens when the dead charcters return for revenge in quick oneshot form.


**A/N: This is my frist Oddworld fic. I got the idea after watching all the bad endings from Abe's oddysee, Abe's Exoddus & Munch's oddysee. So I came up with this:**

**Shaunbadia presents:**

**Revenge is an odd dish best served 3 times**

**Part 1: Alternate bad ending of Abe's oddysee**

**A/N: The first scene of each part will have the bad ending scene included just to let you know.**

**

* * *

**

Abe had just finished telling the story of the events of the past day, when Mullock and his right hand slig entred the room.

"Now boss?", asked the slig.

"KILL 'IM!", shouted Mullock

The slig pushed a lever that opened up the hole below Abe, who was now dangleing above a gigantic meat grinder.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Mudocken temples, Bigface & 3 surviving Muds were discussing Abe's actions. 

"But it's Abe.", said Bigface

"Yeah, but did ya see him?", asked a mud.

"Yeah. He didn't do much!", replied another mud.

"But Abe, he's one of us.", argued Bigface.

"He wasn't any good.", said a mud.

"Yeah, he wasn't really that good.", agreed another.

"He shot us!", exclaimed the third mud.

"Well what do you think?", Bigfaced asked the first Mud.

"Abe was a schmuck!", he blurted out.

"Well, how about you?", Bigface asked the second mud.

"I don't get it.", he answerd.

* * *

Abe was still begging for mercy. 

"Now boss?", the slig asked

"No, no, guys. Please! No, no.", he said

"Do 'im", said Mullock

* * *

The third mud made a cut throat motion. "Let 'em!", he shouted.

* * *

The slig then pulled the lever back, dropping Abe to his death. Mullock laughed at Abe's demise but stoped & listened to his guts being sliced up. Then they started laughing again.

* * *

Back at the mudocken temples, Abe revived himself through the ressurection portal. 

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON?!", Abe shouted.

Bigface turned around, shocked, "ABE!? B-b-but you..."

"I used the ressurection portal.", Abe said.

"What do you want?", said one of the muds that was cowering in the corner with the other two.

"I want to know, WHY you let Mullock and that slig kill me.", He shouted.

"Because you didn't save our buddies.", said another mud.

"Hey, I tried my best! I saved 49 out of 99 muds. That ain't bad for a guy who fell of a cliff and smashed his head, got electricuted & managed to make his way through Rupture Farms!", Abe protested.

"Well at least your back Abe.", said Bigface. "I fought for you, but it was 3 on 1."

"3 on 1? Your the most powerfull mud I know!", said Abe. "Why didn't you just save me regardless of what these bastiches say?"

"We needed all the muds to chant at once and we could have hit Mullock & his slig with a bolt of lightning, but these guys wouldn't do it.", explained Bigface.

"Oh, really?", asked Abe.

"Yeah. Why?", asked Bigface, now slightly concerned.

"All you need is some motivation.", said Abe.

With that he transformed into the Shrykull & chased Big face and the 3 muds towards the chanting area along with the other 46 muds he rescued.

"Work!", ordered Abe.

The muds all started to chant and sure enough, created a storm above Rupture Farms.

* * *

Mullock and the slig were congratulating each other on a job well done, when the bolt of lightining hit the slig square on the head. 

"What the hell?", said Mullock, as the lightning hit him square on the head also.

The slig was now dead because the metal legs he wore made the shock even worse for him, but Mullock was now staggering. He started to collapse, but to his horror, he fell into the open meat grinder & was sliced to death.

* * *

"Hehehe.", chuckled Abe as he gave the other muds the go ahed to stop. As they all started to leave Bigface walked up to him. 

"Follow me Abe. There's something I must show you.", asked Bigface.

"Okay.", Said Abe

* * *

Abe and Bigface wer now at the top of the cliff where Abe discovered the moon with his paw on it. 

"Um...Hey Bigface. Why'd you bring me up here anyway?", asked Abe with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, I had a vision that I was supposed to do this when you got back.", said Bigface.

"Do wha...", Abe started but he cut himself off by farting. "Oops.", was all Abe could say.

"Exactly.", said Bigface.

Bigface slapped Abe on the back and sent him plunging down the cliff to his death.

"Oops.", said Bigface. "Maby I shouldn't have done it here."

When he stopped talking, he could here Abe hitting off the sides of the cliff, folowed by a large splat.

"I'd better make myself scarce before he gets back.", said the worried Bigface as he dashed away.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Sorry if Abe seemed OOC, but hey, wouldn't you be pissed off if you went through what Abe did, only to be killed at the end of it all. Next chapter I'll do an alternate bad ending to Abe's exoddus. 

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Any pointers welcome.


End file.
